conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
George Globberton
George Henry Globberton, (19th October 1834- 12 August 1905) was the 12th Prime Minster of Freeland from 1878 to 1904 and the first and only ever President of Freeland from the 1st of January 1905 to the 12th of August 1905. As Prime Minster he oversaw the rapid military expansion of the Mirkuleon Empire and the subsquent military build up of Freeland under his premiership. Globberton's premiership was marked by the Donber-Freeland war (1880-1883) in which Freeland invaded Donber over the disputed County of Masan which was heavily populated by ethnic Freelanders, the war increased Globberton's popularity and then the Great War (1889-1905) in which Freeland joined the pact of new Aundar along with Pfvarchia, Plaautania, New Freeland, New Donber, Elpam Confederacy and Akudumu against the Pact of Charkam: Mirkuleon Empire, Sataro Empire, Agomoton Empire, Toch Socialist Republics, Twin Sultanates and the Golden Kwaakw. Which saw millions of Freelanders both soldiers and civilians die and the destruction of the Durgian corridor as well as the abdication and the death of King Joseph-Alexander in 1905. After the death of the King, Freeland became a Republic and Globberton become its President however he was later defeated in 1905 by the Royalist forces led by Prince Philip. Globberton was later beheaded in King Eduard III park for treason. Early life Globberton was born to Henry Globberton a wealthy New Freelander gold mine owner and Mary Globberton nee Shauw the daughter of a Freelander bank clerk in 1834 in Prince Eduard hospital in Aundar. His paternal great grand parents had immigrated from Pfvarchia to Freeland whilst his maternal ancestry was purely Freelander. His father had served as a Captain in the new freeland navy during the Commonwealth-New Freeland war of 1808 to 1818. Globerton met Regent Peter Ganswick in 1839 and ten years later he met Angus Mac Liam. He attended Prince Gregory's boarding school for boys in Longmead and he became closer friends with Alexandar Erdom. Globberton was expelled from boarding school after he fell out with Erdom and stabbed him with a knife in a dispute in the kitchen after Erdom had accused Globberton of smuggling beer into the school. Globberton was then enlisted as a NCO in the Royal Longmead lancers regiment at the age of sixteen in 1850 and he fought in Joseph-Alexandar's campaigns in Plaautania (1843-1850). Globberton saw action in the battle of Mary's hill were in which he lost the hearing in his left ear and he earned a medal for gallantry when he saved Cornet Heimond Marrand who had his horse shot from under him along with an eight year drummer boy by the name of Matthew. Marrand's face was according to Globberton like something out of a nightmare as his jaw and the right side of skull was completely crushed and it had four bits of large shaprnel in it. Marrand would go onto to have facial reconstruction but he remained disfigured. Matthew lost his legs in the battle and Globberton became a father figure of sorts to the boy. Globberton would after the battle by request of Marrand was promoted to Cornet. The war ended after two weeks with Plaautania's indepedence being maintained and the complete withdrawal of Freelander forces. Move to New Freeland Globbeton's father died in 1855 and so he inherited his gold mine this forced him to move to New Freeland along with Matthew so that he could manage the mine. The gold mine began to gradually ran out of money and so Globberton bought Mannigton steel factory in the same department (state) as the gold mine. the factor and the mine were only roughly eighty miles from each other and the mine ran under the factory. Globberton married in 1860 the Agatha Fergand the daughter Wallace Fergand the President of Fergand shipping which was both a ship building firm and a merchant trading company. Wallace Fergand had been close friends with Globberton's father with the two serving in the war against the Mirkuleon commonwealth. Wallace died four years later and Globberton inherited the company through his wife. Globberton would at the age of thirty four became a gentleman of New Freeland by being appointed by President William Tarmson. Globberton became close friends to fellow gentleman Victor Lakeside who would go onto to become President in 1880 and then serve until his death in 1932. Lakeside was arguebly the main inspiration of Globberton's political ideas which were populism mixed patriotism along with a strong and centralised goverment which would exist to promote technological development and free trade. Globberton was above all critical of the Mirkuleon states during their war of the darkmountains (1850-1870) as he considered both sides to barbaric in their practise and that a unified Mirkuleon nation would once again join in the slave trade. Globberton was one of the main proposers for the Militant anti slavery act of 1869 which made it so that New Freeland's navy would be tasked with the seizing of the goods and crew of all slave ships within its reach. Roughly twelve slaver ships were captured, four being from the Mirkuleon commonwealth, five being from the TSR and three coming from New Pfvarchia. roughly eight hundred slavers were captured and executed and six thousand slaves were freed. Globberton also voted in favour of a failed bill which was to continue Freeland's trade embargo on the commonwealth and to extend it to all and any future Mirkuleon state inclunding the Republic of Smaqatland which enjoyed good relations with the Mirkuleon Empire. Globberton was accused by the press of the Second Mirkuleon Empire as being a stifler of relations between the Empire and New Freeland. Globberton opposed Smaqatland joining the Empire in 1871 and he was then in 1872 removed from the House of Gentlemen by Tarmson. Globberton became resentful of the powers of executive leaders and he considered the President of New Freeland to be too powerful as he was even more powerful than the King of Freeland and also to some extent the Emperor of Mirkuleons. Globberton as a private citzen would go onto campaign for the abolishment of the President's life tenure. However Globberton's wife died in a train accident which forced him into a near sucidal state. Globberton sold all of his property in New Freeland and he moved back to Freeland in 1872. Antebellum 1872-1889 Globberton bought back his old family manor in Longmead were he lived with Matthew who had by this time became a sort of brother to him. Globberton spent most of his time writing about his expriences in New Freeland in various small books and for different local newspapers as many Freelanders had never ventured west due to the journey being expensive and dangerous due to the TSR. Globberton rose to fame in high society and also among various radical and liberal political clubs who were fascinated by Republican ideals in the Westerlands. Globberton went on to meet the then PM of Freeland Edric Silverson in 1873. Silverson for the most part disliked Globberton for his critque of his goverment's involvment in the Mirkuleon War of unification and Silverson's support for the support for the second Mirkuleon empire's formation. However silverson soon warmed to Globberton seeing him as a reasonable voice among the whigs. Globberton was inspired to run for PM for the Whig party as a liberal candiate in the 1878 election. Globberton ran against Duke Herbert Ganswick a Conservative-Royalist who was the son of Gansweld Ganswick the son of Peter Ganswick. Herbert won votes in the south and the west whilst Ganswick won votes mainly in the north and the east. Ganswick won by three million votes and was sworn into office by Joseph-Alexandar on the 1st of december 1878. Globberton for the first year of his premiership focused upon trying to limit the powers of the crown whilst also increasing Freelander military strength. However the army was incredibly pro-royalist and many of his detractors such as Ganswick were high ranking military officers. This led to Globberton's creation of the Aundar sentry in 1879. The Aundar sentry was a paramilitary police force which had army training, it was made up of ten infantry division and four artillery divisions whom were recruited from ex soldiers and police men as well as volunteers who signed up for the sentry. The sentry's main purpose was to defend the city and the county of Aundar. The sentry rivalled the army in terms of strength which upset the Royal Military High Command which viewed the Sentry as a threat in case Globberton wished to use them to stage a coup. Parliament therefore voted for command of the sentry to be moved to it and for the sentry itself to be limited to a maximum of only one hundred thousand personal which was still a large number however this also included its twenty five thousand civilian staff which managed its paper related duties. Globberton's reforms such as giving the Parliament the power of taxation rather than the King gave him great support among liberals in Aundar however his support among conservatives and nationalists were almost non existant. However his chance to appeal to the nationalists would come about during the County Masan rising. The County Masan rising in the Grand Duchy of Donber was an armed up rising of ethnic Freelanders in the county of Masan whom wished for the county to join Donber. In previous years, the Freelander league of Donber campaigned for the Masan's unificaiton however Grand Duke Tychdrall refused to listen to any of their demands and he burnt all of their petitions despite a quarter of men in the county signing their names to it as women in Donber at the time were forbidden from signing petitions. The Freelander league instead decided to issue a large scale uprising of farm labourers and dock workers numbering roughly twenty thousand. This force managed to take control of the county using weapons smuggled in from the Agomoton Empire however they were soon defeated by a force of fifteen thousand Ducal soldiers who went on a campaign of massacring the county's inhabitants. the Freelander public, press, nobility, military and politcians shared in the out rage of Donberian war crimes such as systematic rape and kidnappings of Freelander women and castration of men and young boys being hanged in public. The news papers were filled with stories of this nature and their protests all over Freeland demanding for war against Donber. The Donberian embassey in Aundar was taken over off duty Sentry men and rioters who beat and lynched the Donberian Ambassador Merdyn Gwandular along with his staff. This went unpunished by Freelander authorities, upon hearing of the event Tychdrall declared war upon Freeland. Globberton met with the Royal high command and they devised a plan to fall the Grand Duke into focusing his entire army on the county of Masan whilst, Globberton sent triple agents to Old port promising to sell the Grand Duke secret battle plans which stated that two divions of infantry and four regiments of cavalry and three artillery regiments would be sent to Masan to aid the rebels. Tychdrall then sent eighty thousand soldiers from the Ducal army and twelve thousand Ducal marines to defend Masan. Globberton instead sent sent three divisions of infantry and one division of artillery and eight cavalry regiments to invade Donber. one of the infantry divisions and the artillery division and four of the cavalry regiments were formed up as the 1st expeditionary army which was sent to the northern region of Donber as opposed to the south. for the first year the war Freelander forces occupied the north of Donber defeating the border force of only fifteen thousand in roughly two weeks, the majority of this time was spent getting to the north as opposed to fighting. Tychdrall still believing that Globberton was aiming to protect the rebels kept the eighty thousand soldiers and the twelve thousand marines in Masan whilst instead he sent sixteen thousand marines and fifteen thousand soldiers to the north. This left the army with only five thousand soldiers whom formed the Ducal guard regiment and thus were stationed in Old Port, this was at the dismay of the Ducal military high command, as the Captain-General of the armies Ianto Rhodri strongly opposed the Duke's usage of the entire army against the Freelander expeditionary force which was only fourty thousand strong. The second Freelander expditionary army under the command of Prince Joseph-Lugard lead an onslaught against Rhodri's northern expiditionary army in the battle of the long walk, Rhodri along with twenty thousand soldiers under his command were killed. Joseph-Lugard then ordered for his men to occupy the lakes and railways to prevent the remaing Donberian army from gaining supplies. The Donberian army itself retreated south and burnt the land to prevent the Freelanders from eating from it. However instead the first expditionary army instead pushed them back into this land starving them whilst the second expiditionary army kept pushing them further to the coast. This went on for around three years and in those years eight major battles were fought which saw thousands die on both sides.The Freelander forces captured Old Port in the final week of December, Ducal family fled around two months ago to Charkam were they sort refuge with the Sultan of Charkam. Donber was placed under Freelander military occupation. The victory was met at home with great support as it united all political groups in support for Globberton. Globberton appointed Prince Joseph-Lugard as military governor of Donber whilst also incorprating Masan into Donber proper. The Freelander minority in Donber were given large lands and mines along with ships and other buisnesses. Globberton pushed the naval act of 1885 which saw the Ducal navy's ships be taken over and turned it into the Freelander Royal Navy. Lois Antoine liberal-royalist was made First Admiral of the fleet. The navy was made up of both Donberian and Freelander conscripts and volunteers. The occupation also Donberian nationalist partisan groups use gurilla war tactics against the occupation. This led to the forming of various volunteer Freelander death squads which would go to towns and villages and executed suspected partisans. These volunteers were conscripted into the Donberian royal regiment. This was met with hostility from the Mirkuleon Empire which closed forbid its buisnesses trading with Freeland and Freelander merchants entering the Empire, Emperor and Grand Vizier Kevousalar VI publicaly condemned the occupation as criminal. The Toch Socialist Republics closed off Freeland's access to the Great canal. King Tegarte III of Salsia cancelled his traditional royal meeting in 1885 with Joseph-Alexandar held between the monarchs of the two nations for every five years since the Freelander-Salsian victory in Salsian war of independence in 1716. The Agomoton Empire also pressued Tegarte into increasing tariffs on Freelander goods. It was only Plaautania and Pfvarchia which supported Freeland as well as Durgia which remained neutral. Globberton fearing that military action would be used by foreign powers to end the occupation decided to divert a quarter of public funds into the military. The next Prime Minsterial election was announced on the fifth of April 1885, Globberton run as the candidate for the whig party whilst Lois Antoine ran as the Royalist candidate. Both of the men used Freeland's victory in the war in their campaigns. Globberton's slogan being. "Vote for the liberator of Masan." Whilst Antoine's slogan was. "The young Captain who defied the odds and the tyrannical Duke." Globberton run roughly 52% of the vote whilst Antoine won 46% the remaining votes were elligible or were for third party candidates. Globberton however promised to Antoine the position of Minster of Naval affairs if he joined the whig party which he did in 1885. Victor Lakeside was elected President of New Freeland later on in 1885 and so Globberton arranged to meet with him, however the Toch blockade the grand canal prevented this which was interprted by New Freeland as an act of war and so New Freeland sent a blockade slighly outside of Toch terriotial waters and it placed trade embargo on the TSR. The TSR was forced in 1886 to let Freelander ships through the canal and so Globbeton and Lakeside could meet. The two being old friends Lakeside supported Freeland's occupation of Donber, the two met in the town of New Aundar located in the Department of Liscarvadia. The two drafted and signed the Pact of New Aundar on behalf of their respective countries. The pact's signatory nations would support each other militarily and economically, a year later Plaautania and Pfvarchia also joined the pact. Lois Antoine adviced Globberton to form an Anti-Communist alliance against the TSR as it to gain more support for the pact and because he viewed the TSR's expansionism as more dangerous because the TSR's Revolutionary intellegence service was allegedly funding socialist and trade unionist milita groups in foreign countries. However the equal sufferage bill was being debated in parliament at the time, this bill would abolish literacy tests for voting which would allow the working class to vote. This was meant to satisfy the various socialist political groups who were unrepresented in parliament due to the literacy test which prevented their supporters from voting. Globberton feared that if an Anti-Communist league was formed then these socialist groups would attempt a rebellion so he refused Antoine's offer. Antoine would again attempt to get Globberton to form an Anti Communist league when in 1888 the Pact of Charkam was formed by the Second Mirkuleon Empire, the twin sultanates, the Agomoton Empire and the Donberian goverment in exile. Great War 1889-1906 Globberton took a minor role in military affairs during the war as he prefered to leave such matters to the Royal Military Command which was under the supervision of his Corporal of General staff Prince Frederick Duke of Huxington. Globberton used emergency war powers to increase conscription by lowering the age of conscription from twenty one to seventeen. Freeland fought on primarly on the Durgian corridor front againt the Mirkuleon Empire and on the Donber front against Mirkuleons and Donberian rebels.Globberton's major aim of the war was increasing Freeland's power eastwards by forcing the Twin Sultanates into capitulations. Globberton planned for the Sultanate of Auchartkam to be part of Freeland controlled Donber and Charkam to become a rump state. Globberton viewed the Twin islands as well as a potentially usesful base against the Mirkuleon Empire. Grand Canal Blockage The industrial power house of New Freeland was Freeland's major trading partner however for goods from the Republic to get into Freeland they had to travel throught the Grand Central lands canal, entry into the canal from the Western ocean was entirely controlled by the TSR which supported the Mirkuleon Empire. This not only made supplying difficult but also communication difficult, Lakeside proposed attacking the Toch Navy or at least forcing them to end the blockade like they had done in 1886 however the Mirkuleon Empire began to donate ships and the TSR threatened to join the Pact of Charkam if it was attacked. Globberton wished to keep the TSR neutral and so he made Socialist sympathising Whig MP Henry Kindler Ambassador to the Toch Socialist Republic, Kindler met with President Whuot Pughwut to discuss the TSR's neutrality however Kindler failed and went back to Freeland empty handed. Lakeside sent eight battleships to the city of Yabon in Satdag were the largest canal opening was, these battleships concentrated their fire power on the city killing tens of thousands in an effort to get the TSR to surrender, however it instead joined the war on the side of the Pact of Charkam. Globberton did send royal marines with river gunboats into the TSR to do commando missions such as taking out high ranking Toch officers and destroying Toch military installations, by 1895 1 in 10 officers whom had been killed stationed in the eastern part of the TSR, was killed by the marines, Pughwut declared that any marine captured would be executed on the spot if they were captured and that any Toch military personal or even civilian who refused to do so would also be executed. The introduction of Submarines by the Mirkuleon Empire's Dark Mountains fleet was problamatic for New Freeland and Freeland's military operations, these submarines could not be detected by New Freelander ships carrying goods into Freeland. The Submarines were also used for raids by Imperial marines on industrial towns and cities in Freeland which sat along with the river such as Otwarburgh. The unrestricted activity of the submarines caused millions in Freeland to starve and for roughly eighty to one hundred factories had to shut down due to a shortage of supplies. The TSR would evantually end the blockage in 1905 when it fell into its own civil war, the Toch Free Republics joined New Donber and New Freeland in its efforts, allowing for goods to travel through its canals and lakes. The Toch Free Republics however remained neutral throughout the rest of the war despite the attempts of Globberton and then later of Philip II and Clifford Stephenson to convice TFR's junta goverment into joining the Pact of New Aundar. The TFR however enjoyed support from both sides during the war and its secession meant that the TSR was forced to leave the war effort and surrender. Durgian Corridor The Durgian corridor was where the majority of action the Freelander army saw. Globberton himself visted it ten times during the course of the war often risking death or capture so that he could personally interview Freelander soldiers and give them gifts. The Durgian corridor was mostly open plains which made it ideal for artillery warfare and trench warfare.The conflict in the Durgian corridor started when the armies of Reindeerhold and Elderhold, attempted full out invasion, in the formation of a spearhead with artillery in front to crush the Freelander army's formation. At first in 1889, the Empire sent five hundred thousand soldiers, Freeland's army was split between those guarding cities along the canal and those stationed in Donber, therefore Freeland only 240,000 soldiers for the Durgian corridor. Outnumbered Freeland used conscripts against the Mirkuleon invaders, the lowest age for conscription was 18 and the majority of conscripts came from the northern marches. Globberton was once almost assisinated by a double agent paid off by the Mirkuleon Empire in 1892. For the first four years of the war, both sides were in stalemate as Freeland's border defences would not allow the Mirkuleons to advance fowards and the Freelanders had no plan. Globberton supported the industrialisation of warfare through the development of armoured vehicles and wished for an offensive strategy, as he viewed that the man power of Freeland would not be enough to resist the Empire. The Armoured project produced the first Freelander battle tank in 1900 which was nicknamed the Globberton MKI it had no gun turret and instead was used to push past the Mirkuleon lines. The MKII was created a year later and it had its own cannon attached to a turret on top, the Freelander army began to phase out cavalry and instead opted it for armoured vehicles, however mounted reconaisse teams and scouts still played a vital role throughout of the war. There were roughly thirty cavalry charges, ten of these by the Royal Cavalry Aundarian Guard, eight by the Royal Dragoon regiment, six by the Royal Lancers and another six by the Royal Hussars. Globberton having served in the Lancers visted them on the front lines and was witness to their victory in defeating the Mirkuleon Imperial Lancers in 1897 in the Battle Thurgia forest in Merrydew. Occupation of Donber Donber was fully annexed after the Freeland-Donber war which had finished six years before the start of the Great War. The county Masan was full incorprated into Freeland and most of its Durgian population moved away and their homes and farms were given to Freelander settlers. The rest of Donber was under Freelander military control. Prince Charles-Lugard governed Donber and was the Marshal of the Royal Donberian Army, however during the war he would later become Supreme ommander of all Freelander and Salsian ground forces. Globberton stayed out of the politics of occupied Donber and instead he used it as proganda. Four Donberian partisans l threw a hand grenade at a car in which Charles and Globberton were being driven in during a tour of Old port in 1901. the grenade killed the Prince's driver however both men survied the attack. Donberian nationalists demand for seperation, the deposed Grand Duke of Donber during the wars sent letters in secret to Globberton asking for Donber to be given its indepedence in exchange for him declaring Donber's neutrality in the war and therefore getting rid of the Pact of Charkamby's legitimacy thus ending the war. Globberton refused to do this and he cut off communications with the Grand Duke entirely. By the time of the Donberian revolt of 1903, Freeland had been weakened by the war to the point that Globberton could not deal with the revolt as the north of Freeland was occupied by Mirkuleon forces. Donberian revolutionaries exiled Charles-Lugard to Freeland. Globberton was unable to respond to the massacre of hundreds of thousands of Freelander soldiers and civilains within Donber or the forced expelling of Freelanders from Donber. Donberian revolutionaries allowed for Mirkuleon divisions to get into Freeland. Without Donber Freeland became completely cut off from the sea. Parliament suggested to Globberton that Freeland should surrender, however the ancient super weapon the tyranny of the Sun was activiated by the Joseph-Alexandar after twenty years of studying it, he used the weapon to destroy the Durgian corridor killing millions of Freelander and Mirkuleon soldiers and civilians. However this prevented the Mirkuleon military advance onto Freeland and allowed for the Freelander army to quickly push back the occupying Mirkuleon armies in the north. However the King fell into a deep depression and he abdicated in 1904. The King along with the Queen were captured by Donberian partisans as they travelled southwards away from the Mirkuleon armies which occupied the north. The Donberian partisans executed them both, Charles Lugard was killed by a bomb planted by anarchists and socialists under the command of toch volunteers in the apartment which he hid in during his time in exile, both Princess Anne and Elizabeth were gunned down in a drive by shooting when the two stayed at the home of Edgar Ganswick the husband of Princess Elizabeth. These events caused a rift between supporters of the Monarchy and supporters of republicanism which led to a civil war. Royalist-Republican war The near destruction of the Royal family and the unpopularity of the war had led to a rise in anarchism and republicanism, which George Globberton supported and increased by making alliances with various radical political factions in Freeland. Freeland's military was in shatters, the navy was non existant as it had no sea ports although it still had fourty remaining river gunboats. The airforce and the army had been divided up by various different military officers turned war lords most of whom held conservative, nationalist and reactionary views. Prince Philip the only surviving member of the Royal family except for his brother Frederick was left in command of the Freelander 1st Feild army which although no the largest of the feild armies it was however the closet to the capital Aundar and thus it was one most important. Globberton declared Freeland a Republic and he was given the position of President much to the dismay of Royalists. The Freelander Republic only had control over the area of Aundar as the rest of Freeland was ruled by war lords or was under Mirkuleon occupation. The Aundar sentry's personal was increased through the usage of conscription to counter this various royalists formed their own street militias as did many more radical republicans. urban fighting was common in Freeland with street gangers joining different political factions. The Aundar sentry executed an average of ten people everyday during the conflict as strict laws were put in place such as curfews and mandatory searches of civilians. The republican goverment only really had control over the Aundar region in central Freeland as the Freelander army command staff were either royalists loyal to Prince Philip or were war lords looking out for their own interests. This left Globberton with very little allies except for the Toch Socialist Republics despite the fact that Freeland and the TSR were still techanically at war, Globberton did recieve Toch volunteers. the Freelander 1st army consisted of roughly a quarter million men and it had roughly eight thousand cannons and tens of thousands of horses. The 1st army controlled Longmead and Tailsworth which both bordered the Aundarian region. Prince Philip gathered his forces for an invasion of Aundar. Philip sent numerous letters to Globberton urging him to surrender. Philip's army managed to capture most of Aundar as it was split int varous battle groups under different commanding officers. Evantually in the later months of 1905, Philip led gathered the entirety of the 1st army to march upon the city of Aundar. The Aundar sentry had more personal however they were poorly trained. The Sentry artilley for example were not trained in usage of cordination and so despite having larger artillery due to their defensive position as 1st army could only use mobile artillery. This enabled for Philip to move his forces with ease to be within firing range for their own artilley upon the city whilst the city's artillery was designed for attacking forces from miles away. The battle of Aundar lasted only two days, it saw the northern part of the city be completely destroyed along with deaths of hundreds of thousands of civilians, Royalists and Repuublicans. It also saw the destruction of the old Parliament building and the capture of Globberton and his cabinet. The casualties ranged from some sources stating 500,000 to others stating one million, Philip lost roughly thirty eight thousand soldiers during the batlte whilst the Aundar Sentry lost about two hundred and ninty thousand. Globberton and his cabinet were put on trial through a kangroo court with Philip as the sole judge and jury. Globberton was forced to watch as each one of his cabinet members were executed through being beheaded except for his minster of war Lois Antoine due to Antoine being the adoptive nephew of Philip's brother in law Edgar Ganswick. The bodies of the republican minsters were thrown into the river Baumangar whilst their heads were embaled and placed in the royal Aundar Palace. First Toch Civil War Globberton supported the Toch free states however he relied upon support form trade unionists and socialists and so he committed Freeland to neutrality during the conflict. Globberton did however recieve political support from the Toch Socialist Republics. Toch volunteers were sent to the Republican held areas of Freeland to aid Globberton during Freeland's civil war. However the rivers connecting to the grand canal in Freeland were controlled by the Royalists and other war lords and thus the TSR's efforts in aiding Globberton were very minimal.However roughly fifty thousand Toch soldiers volunteered to fight for Globberton during the civil war. Roughly thirty of these Toch volunteers plotted the assisination of various members of the former royal family of Aundar. Burial and legacy Globberton's body was fished out of the river in 1909, it was bloated and unrecongisable without its head however due to Globberton's tattoo on his left shoulder he was easily identified by one of the last veterans of the Mary's hill Corporal Henry Lekler who served in the Merrydew fusiliers. Leckler spotted the body when he was in he was fishing with his great grandson just outside of Aundar. Leckler brought the body to his local Police station who identified it as possibly being Globberton. Globberton's adoptive son Matthew Globberton was given custody of the body. Matthew appealed to Philip II to give back the head of the body however Philip refused to do so. Globberton's funeral took place in 1910 just before the Mirkuleon invasion of the Twin islands, it was tended by both royalists and republicans combined.